Fix You
by sea102883
Summary: Post NJO AU Sequel to my stories Overkill & Over You. This takes place two years after the end of the Vong war and tells the story of the reunion of Jaina Solo & Jagged Fel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Fix You  
**Author**: sea10883/BigFatty  
**Timeframe**: 2 Years after TUF  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in the Star Wars Universe. The only creation in this story that is mine are the characters Nawra & Adannah Skywalker.  
**Notes**: This story is the sequel to "Overkill" & "Over You" both are short and located in my profile. I highly suggest reading them before starting in on this.

Exiting hyperspace, Jag was hailed by patrollers as he approached Denon. Not sure who would be listening to the transmission, he sent a text message directly to the military headquarters. As per his mission parameters, his re-entry to Alliance space was to be as secret as possible. Thus, the text message he sent was a special code that was used during the war against the Vong and meant that the sender was an undercover officer needing to meet with his or her contact. He hoped that his uncle was somewhere on duty and would understand what was going on. Two minutes later, Jag was instructed to land at a secluded, high-level security hangar. He had flown in with a nondescript shuttle since he was sure a clawcraft would attract unneeded attention.

As he made his approach to the hangar he noticed that traffic in the area was light. Entering the hangar, there was only one person standing in the waiting area. He touched down and began running through shut down procedures. Once that was finished, he gathered his flight bag and descended the ramp.

"Hello, Jag."

"Good afternoon, Uncle."

Wedge grabbed hold of his nephew and pulled him into a fierce hug. "How is your family?"

"Mother and Father are well. Syal was not looking forward to the end of her school break, but she will be happy to be reunited with her classmates. How is your family?"

"Iella made me step down from most of my duties, but saw fit to nearly taking over Intelligence with Winter. The girls are fine, growing too fast, but fine. I hope I don't need to tell you that you're always welcome to our home."

"You do not, and thank you for the offer."

They paused their conversation as they entered the turbolift. Wedge broke the silence, "Jag, I'm not going to ask where you've been or why you left. I'm also fairly sure that I'm not the person you came back here for. Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you, Uncle. I will talk with you, but there are some things I need to do first."

"Very well."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I was going to set you up with living quarters."

"Actually, I was hoping we could stop by Jaina's quarters first. Has she returned from her mission?"

"No, not yet. If you want I can show you where her quarters are."

"That will be fine. Will she return within the next seventeen days?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

Jag grimaced, "Imagine if Major Janson was infused with a Chiss female."

"Sithspit."

"Indeed."

Jag listened to Wedge go into detail about recent events as they made their way to Jaina's quarters. He seemed to altogether avoid discussing the lives of anyone with the last name of Solo. While Jag knew his Uncle wouldn't be curious as to why this place was their first destination, Wedge would be curious as to what was going on between his nephew and hold-daughter. But Wedge was kind of enough to keep his word and not press for details. Jag knew Iella would try to get information from her husband and felt sorry for putting his uncle in that position, but there was no way Jag could share that information with his uncle since he himself was unsure what was going on between Jaina and himself.

Arriving at a doorway in a corridor Wedge pointed out Jaina's place. He then turned and walked to the next set of doors down the hallway. Punching in a code, the doors opened to reveal a darkened, barren apartment.

"You look confused, Jag."

"I am."

"These are your quarters. They're under Iella's and my name. We figured they'd come in handy eventually." He said with a wink. "Unpack and make yourself comfortable. I don't know how long we can keep your presence a secret, but we'll do the best we can. If you need help getting anything—food, clothing—let me know."

"I will, and thank you. How much do I owe you for the living space?"

"Nothing."

"Uncle—"

"No. You owe nothing and don't ask or worry about it. I'll make that an order if necessary."

"Very well."

"Comm me if you want to do something. But first get some sleep; you look dead on your feet."

"I will, and thank you again."

Wedge left Jag to unpack his few belongings. Looking around he decided the apartment resembled his life—sparse. It came furnished, and his aunt and uncle were kind enough to have bedding waiting for him and to have left the refresher stocked with soap, towels and other necessary items. At the comm station he found a list of personal frequencies to get a hold of people like Wedge, Iella, Tycho, and others he had gotten to know during the war.

After familiarizing himself with his new home, he stepped out into the corridor and walked to Jaina's door. His hand hesitated over the door control panel. Should he enter her quarters? He hadn't seen her in two years and only had received a single communication from her in that time. He also knew she had quite the temper, and that provoking that side of her would not be the most ideal reunion for the two of them. Then again, this whole internal struggle would be fruitless if she had changed the passcode she used to have for her quarters.

He sighed, hoped for the best, and punched in a series of numbers he knew by heart. The panel buzzed at him warning that the code was incorrect and if another incorrect attempt were made in the next five minutes, security would be alerted. This was not a good sign for his mission.

"Six-four-four-two."

Jag turned to the owner of the voice to find a man standing in the corridor. It took Jag a moment to place the face because of the maturity and beard. "Hello, Jacen."

"Mind telling me why you were trying to break into my sister's apartment?"

"It is part of my mission."

"Mission?" Jacen responded with a tone of voice saying that he was beginning to wonder if Jag's disappearance didn't have something to do with a mental institution.

"My mission to get Jaina back."

"Oh." Jacen said while thoughtfully rubbing his beard.

Jag smiled slightly to himself at the sight. _Good to see some things have not changed._ "How have you been Jacen?"

"I thought you were going to go into Jaina's quarters."

"I will" Jag replied, silently implying _when you leave_.

Jacen caught the meaning of Jag's statement. "Jag, I'm sure once Dad hears you're back he'll hunt you down and make it clear that it wouldn't be wise for you to hurt Jaina."

"I swear—"

"I know. I know you have her best interests at heart. It's just… just take good care of her. Make her happy; she hasn't been in a long time."

"I will do all I can."

"Good. I have to go to a meeting, but if you need any help with this mission of yours, let me know."

"I will, and Jacen?"

"Yeah?"

"Please keep my return a secret from your parents."

"Sure thing." Jacen replied with a hint of the patented Solo smirk. Then a look passed over his face and with half-closed eyes he added, "She'll be here in sixteen hours."

"Thank you."

With a nod, Jacen turned and headed down the corridor to the turbolift.

Jag turned towards the access panel once more. Keying in the correct code he walked into Jaina's apartment.

Like his new place, hers was also sparse. There were a few holos here and there, a jumpsuit thrown over a chair, the light left on in the refresher. _Typical Jaina_, Jag thought. It wasn't that she was a messy person; like him, she didn't really have any reason to focus her attention on a place where she didn't want to spend a lot of time. Being in his quarters, wherever they might be, reminded Jag how he wasn't sharing them with anyone. All he needed could quickly be thrown into a single bag and taken to wherever his next "home" would be. He was tired of that.

Sixteen hours. The first part of the mission was the most simple and hardest simultaneously: the reunion. Jag did his best to push aside doubts, and was successful for the most part. And then he got to work.

Going to her comm station, he setup a message to send to Jaina. For the body of the message, he typed four words. He then made his way over to the couch and began to feel the exhaustion eat at him again. Looking at the chrono, he set his internal alarm to wake him in fifteen hours. He then feel asleep luxuriating in the faint scent lingering on the cushions that was purely Jaina.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina Solo was too exhausted to notice the man sleeping on her couch when she entered her quarters. She dumped her bag in the doorway to her bedroom, removed the outer layers of her robes and crawled into bed. In the back her mind, a little voice was trying to tell her that something odd was going on. First, Jacen had expressed surprise in their twin bond—a rare event—and now he was trying to hide something from her. Then, her senses had picked up the faint scent of a masculine aroma. She decided if she couldn't sleep she would give the situation more thought, but within a minute she was resting.

* * *

The noise of a bag hitting the ground woke Jag with a start. Looking at the chrono he muttered a Chiss curse to himself. He had overslept. He was going to make her dinner and have it waiting on her for when she returned from wherever she had been. He would at least have gone and purchased some flowers, but he had overslept. Thinking of how this part of his mission wasn't turning out so well, he knew somewhere in the Chiss afterlife Nawra was laughing at him. He sighed and pondered his options. Looking over at the comm unit, he saw the blinking red light and he knew she had not seen his message. This meant he had to stay at her apartment for the night if the message was going to work. Making his way over to the open doorway to her bedroom as quietly as he could, he saw her lying asleep. Part of him, a rather large part, wanted to crawl into bed with her. Then he caught sight of her lightsaber resting on the nightstand and figured that may not be the wisest course of action. Reluctantly, he made his way back to the couch and tried to sleep and to kill the stupid look he knew he had on his face from seeing her. He was only able to accomplish the former.

* * *

Jaina awoke out of habit at 0800. Walking out into her living area wearing the tank and shorts she'd slept in, she made her way to the comm station with her eyes closed. She did this for two reasons: she was not ready to surrender to being awake and she was afraid to see how many messages she had waiting on her. She sat down and began scanning her inbox. Her head said she was giving all the entries a look so they could be triaged and responded to accordingly. Her heart said she was looking for a name, his name. And there it was. Taking a shot of whiskey and a deep breath she opened the message to see four words: 

_Jaina— _

_Turn around. _

_--Jag_

She couldn't move. Fearfully she opened herself to the Force to confirm what she feared and hoped. Jag was here.

If she turned around, what would she see? Jag with flowers, with words of love, with a ring and a proposal? Jag with a grim look on his face, with words of how he was sorry but there was no room in his life for her?

Taking another shot and another deep breath, she turned to see Jag—asleep on her couch. Once the shock passed she was torn between laughing, beating him, and crying for joy or frustration. Without realizing what she was doing, she crossed to space to the couch and sat on the floor next to him.

She sat there for a few minutes staring at him and probing him with the Force to make sure it was really Jag. He must have sensed her eyes staring at him because he awoke.

And there it was: the verdant hue that was Jag's eyes. That shade of green that she had searched flora and fauna for, but could never quite match.

"Good morning" she said.

"Hmmm" he granted in reply.

"You haven't seen or talked to me in two years and you come all the way from… wherever to sleep on my couch and grunt at me?"

"No" he said closing his eyes again, "but I am failing my mission."

"What mission?"

"To win you back."

"I'm a mission to you now?" she said with slight anger entering her voice. Then she remembered whom she was talking to. This was how he thought and lived. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted," she said, this time with mock anger in her voice.

"Please be flattered," Jag said with a near wince.

To this Jaina had to laugh, and the sound brought Jag that much closer to being whole again. Moving his body further into the couch, he extended his arm in a silent invitation for her to join him. He needed to feel her, to make sure he wasn't still asleep. He needed to know this was real.

She accepted the invitation. "Where were you?" she whispered.

"Csilla."

She paused, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer to her next question. "Why?"

"I went to _tek chaf nud_…"

Jaina shot him a strange look until she realized what had happened. "Jag."

"Hmmm?"

"You're so tired you're speaking in Chiss and don't know it, go back to sleep."

"Mmmkay."

Moments later she sensed he was back asleep. Still curious about the past two years of his life, she began taking a closer look at him. Wrapping her arm around his torso she noticed he had lost weight. It wasn't an unhealthy amount, but an amount nonetheless. Adjusting herself so that the left side of her body covered the right half of his, she began to take a close look at his face. The bags under his eyes scared her. Even during the darkest times of the war he never let the stress show so visibly on his body. She grew afraid that he had left one string of battles to be forced into more warfare. Gently, she ran her fingers along his face to ensure none of the bones had been broken. Satisfied that wasn't the case, the thought of him fighting for seven consecutive years thankfully became a little less likely. She traced the scar that ran from the side of his face into his hairline as she thought more of the possibilities.

Somewhere inside her head a voice told her to quit thinking about the past and where he was. He is here now. The rest of her head began to agree. She suddenly felt exhausted. It was as if all the sleep that had ignored her in the past few months now demanded her attention. Settling her arm back around him, she laid her head on his chest and smiled as he subconsciously pulled her tighter to him. For the first time in a long time she didn't fear the dreams that were to come. She knew they weren't the Force taunting her of what could have been, but would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, they both awoke. Neither wanted to move. Both of their lives were comprised of few hours of peace, and they had never experienced those hours together. They knew each other so well, yet everything seemed new and awkward again.

Jag opened his eyes to absorb the sight. Jaina was still covering half of him for the most part, but she must have shifted around sometime during their sleep since her hair was mussed. Then again her hair could have looked like that before, Jag was not awake enough when for their first conversation to remember.

Feeling Jag beginning to run his hand up and down her back she turned her face to him. He still had bags under his eyes, but in one day there were starting to improve. She mentally cursed his buzzed hair and how it never showed effect of being smashed against a pillow or stifled by a pilot's helmet. She was almost too afraid of what the tangled mess on top of her head looked like.

"What time is it?" Jag asked.

"1500. Why? Planning on going back to sleep?" Jaina replied.

"No. Do you have something scheduled for today?"

Jaina closed her eyes to visualize her schedule on her datapad, "My schedule is free till next week."

They lapsed back into silence as Jag continued to rub her back and Jaina returned her head to his torso, enjoying the sound of his heart. This was how they stayed until Jag could feel Jaina smiling against his chest. "What is it?" he asked.

"What is what?" She asked coyly turning to face him again.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing." Jaina said as she turned her face away from him, hoping he would drop the line of questioning.

"You rarely smile, you usually smirk; it is impossible for 'it' to be nothing." He heard Jaina mumble something into his chest. "I apologize, I did not quite—"

"I said you smell nice."

He could not help but laugh at her statement. "It's been two days since my last shower. How can I smell nice?" He stopped laughing once he saw the shocked look on her face. "What is it?"

"You're laughing, you're sleeping in, and you just used a contraction." She responded in a tone of mock fright and shock.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"You're starting to act like the Corellian you supposedly are." She replied.

"Very funny." The silence then returned for another few minutes.

"Jag?"

"Yes?"

Jaina paused before quietly asking the question she dreaded, "Where did you go?"

He couldn't help but notice that she avoided eye contact while asking the question. "Jaina, look at me."

Reluctantly, she turned her eyes to meet his. It almost made him sick to see fear and doubt in her brown eyes. "In you message you seemed unsure whether or not I still loved you."

"This isn't an answer to my question."

"I will answer you in a minute, this needs said now. Jaina Solo, from the moment I first saw you, I knew I would never be able to fully live again without you. I knew I had to do whatever necessary to make you happy, and I had yet to shake your hand or hear your voice. Jaina, do not ever doubt again whether or not you have a place in my heart." He stopped when her face began to show nervousness. "What is it?"

"Nothing. That just sounded like, I don't know…"

"The beginning of a marriage proposal?"

"Yes."

"Not yet." He replied. Before she could respond in any way to his comment, he continued. "I was on Csilla. My friend was dying; I went to care for her."

"Oh Jag, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Flashes burst into her mind of a Chiss woman, the feeling of friendship, and bitterness at a disease that could be so cruel. They had both lost friends to instantaneous death in the war, but she had never experienced death drawn out in such a manner. She had come close with her Aunt Mara, but thankfully it hadn't happened. Unsure of what to say next, she asked, "What was she like?"

He sighed and attempted to configure the proper answer while fighting off the nagging feeling of already having this conversation. "Intelligent, feisty, stubborn. She was a brilliant strategist, and she was a sister to me." He paused before letting a Chiss curse escape him. He maneuvered his way from under Jaina and ran to her comm station. Without looking behind him, he knew Jaina had a bewildered look on her face. He imagined it was the expression she had worn when he had been ordered to "surprise" their commander in a battle against the Vong.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jaina asked.

"Slicing into Nawra's account" Jag replied.

"Who's Nawra?" Jaina asked with a shake to her head hoping that the movement would bring sudden clarity to what he was saying.

"My friend who we just talked about."

"What's so urgent?"

Jag avoided commenting on the fact that she was more concerned about why she was no longer the focus of his attention rather than the fact that what he was doing was illegal. "Nawra said that if I avoided a face-to-face conversation with you within on month's time after her death, she would send my private messages to and from you to my younger sister."

"Sithspit. How much time do we have left?" she asked nervously.

"Two days, but I am unsure on how she will know whether or not we have talked." Perusing through her messages and the coding of when and where to send messages for a few minutes, he sat back in the chair and ran his hand through his short hair. "You have got to be kidding."

"What's wrong?"

"She was lying to me. She was never going to send the messages to Wyn or my father. She was just scaring me into talking to you."

"First of all: _scared _you into talking to me? Second of all: your father?" she nearly screamed.

"First: I was going to come talk to you anyway. Second: I told you she was feisty."

Both stayed still for a few moments contemplating this latest tidbit of information. After Jaina's anger and fear had settled, she quietly admitted, "I wish I could've met her."

Jag spun the chair around to face her, "I do not. The two of you in the same room has no possible good outcome for me."

She had to laugh at his response. He rarely squirmed; it would be amusing to see him do so.

"How would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Jag asked.

"I'd like that very much."

"I will cook, just make sure you're there at 1900."

"You're going to cook?" she asked. She never remembered him cooking before.

Sensing her confusion and possible dread of what the outcome of the meal may be, he said, "We both inherited our cooking skills from our mothers, the difference is my mother can cook."

Jaina opened her mouth to retort but the sudden smell of myriad burnt or undercooked meals came flooding into her senses from memories of her childhood and stopped her from make a sharp remark. "In that case, do I need to bring anything?"

"Yourself, and that will be enough. Oh, and directions to the nearest market."

"Two blocks to the south, it's a small place but they have a nice variety."

"Sounds perfect. I will see you in a few hours." He said as he rose from the chair. He momentarily hesitated in thinking of what would be an appropriate show of goodbye. They had never said they were officially a couple again, but then again they had never said they had _stopped _being a couple.

Sensing his hesitation she closed the space between them, grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged down so she could reach his lips. She knew kissing Jag was great, but she had forgotten just how great.

A couple of minutes later, he broke away. "As nice as this is, I have a dinner to plan and fix. I'll see you in a few hours."

For the first time in a long time—at least outside a cockpit, anyway—Jaina felt something she rarely experienced: giddiness.

Before the feeling wore off and she realized what she was getting herself into, she keyed the comm for her parents' apartment.

"Mom? I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaina closed the message to her mother, ate a quick lunch of leftover ration bars, and got herself cleaned up. She pulled on a clean white tank, a pair of gray pants and a black jacket. She then shoved similar clothes and flightsuits out of the way so she could have access to the back corner of her closet. She reached for a certain garment and hoped it would still fit.

Jaina had bought the dress on a whim while on some planet whose name she had forgotten; the purchase had been made two weeks before the war ended. Jag had always said one of the first things he was going to do when the war was over would to take Jaina out to the nicest restaurant near their location. There they would have their first official date as a couple who no longer had to keep their relationship a secret.

This was the dress she had planned to wear to dinner. Two years later, it had never received the opportunity to be showcased until tonight.

Jaina felt no regret over the matter. No, they hadn't gone out to dinner when the war finished. No, they had never made their relationship public. And no, they wouldn't be at some fancy restaurant tonight, but that was okay. She didn't want to have to deal with first date jitters and people gawking at her and Jag while they talked and had dinner.

She gently folded the dress and put it in a bag she slung over her shoulder. Leaving her apartment and beginning the fifteen minute walk to her parents' place, she began to thing about what this—her relationship with Jag—would do to her family.

Her father would no doubt have a fit. He would rant and rave about how Jag had "abandoned" Jaina and never said a word to her for two years. It didn't matter that Jag had left for noble and sincere reasons, or that Jaina didn't talk to him till a month ago. All that mattered to her father was that Jag had left. Even if it hadn't happened that way, Jaina was sure that her father would find something wrong with Jag. Deciding that she could do nothing more than make sure Han wouldn't pull any punches—or blasters—when Jag was around, she shrugged the matter off until the occasion arrived.

As for Jacen, Jaina assumed he would take the news well. He would probably need to meditate on the matter, but Jaina figured he would be fine with the relationship. And if she had to guess, the reason Jacen had been coming off as being surprised and closed the other day in their twin bond was because he had run into Jag before she had.

As for her mother, well, that was the reaction she dreaded the most. Yes, her father might want to kill Jag, but Leia would try to kill Jaina with wedding planning. Not that there was an official reason for there to be wedding planning, but Jaina had a feeling it wouldn't be long until there was one. After all, Jag has said, "Not yet."

Approaching her parents' place, she probed with the Force to identify the occupants; she only picked up a warm glow that was becoming irritated: her mother dealing with Threepio. Entering the passcode, she entered the place her parents were starting to call home.

"Mom?" Jaina asked. She didn't need to find her mother's location; she knew where Leia was. Jaina was announcing her presence even though she knew her mother would've been keeping a lookout for her given the nature of Jaina's visit.

"Back here," Leia called from the bedroom. Jaina entered the room to see her mother, wearing a simple green blouse with brown pants and hair pulled back in a single braid down her back, setting up a miniature salon at the vanity.

"You know, I reserve the right to back out of this at any moment." Jaina said, eyeing the various containers of makeup and tools for styling hair.

"Oh hush," Leia responded. "Please tell me you haven't wadded up whatever you're wearing tonight in that sack." Noting Jaina's slightly embarrassed look, she gingerly took the bag from Jaina and removed its contents. Giving the dress a thorough look, Leia gave her daughter an approving smile and called Threepio into the room to request that he steam the dress. Once the droid had bustled out of the bedroom, mother and daughter stood in silence. Their relationship had been strained for years, which was hardly anything new. This was the first time in a long time Jaina had contacted her parents and turned to her mother for help.

"Umm, Dad isn't going to be back for a while is he?" Jaina asked.

"No, he went with Wedge and Tycho to see the new Incom prototypes. He shouldn't be home until after dinner. Why?" Leia responded. She had a good idea of why Jaina was here, asking for this kind of help, and wanting to ensure her father didn't know what was going on.

"I have a date tonight." Jaina answered.

"With whom?" Leia asked cautiously. She and Jaina may not have always gotten along well, but anyone could have seen the love in Jaina's eyes for a certain Chiss-raised pilot. She was curious to hear about the man who was attempting to replace that spot in Jaina's heart.

"Jag." Jaina answered, and for once left her mother speechless.

"When… when did he come back?" Leia managed to ask once she found her voice again.

"Two days ago… I think. I woke up this morning, and there he was, asleep on my couch."

"Why was he sleeping on your couch?" Leia asked warily.

"He wasn't stalking me if that's what you're thinking. He wanted to surprise me, I think. It was part of some mission he cooked up to win me back." Jaina knew her mother wouldn't ask about the status of the "mission", but she could feel Leia's curiosity in the Force. "No, he didn't need to win me back; he never lost me." Jaina responded.

Leia's reaction was the smile of a proud mother with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aww, Mom, please don't start crying." Jaina nearly whined.

"I'm sorry," Leia said, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "I just haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

Jaina smiled shyly, unsure of what to do or say next. Hesitantly, she reached out and hugged her mother.

The response Leia gave to the hug was almost bone-crushing. Slowly pulling away, Leia smiled and cupped her daughter's cheek. "Now how about we start making you look so beautiful he'll never think of leaving again."


End file.
